From Under The Bed part 1
by iamredbird8
Summary: The ultimate adventure mystery action spy thriller steeped in the uhcult and the WWE universe. If you can not repectfully repond to this story please do nott. UPDATE: I have been asked by a friend from onlien to put up the rest of this story. I do so for him and him alobe, not for the people who disrespect me and my work. If you have nothing good to say, the you should say nothi
1. Chapter 1

From Under Bed

by iamredbird8

Chapter 1- To Sleep ...Perchance To Die

It takes a lot to raise a man who has seen so much horror from a deep slumber, but the sound of voices did just that. The Boogieman slid his leg over the bed and sat while he got his barings. The nose also awoke the dog Pepper but the Chiwuahua just cicled on its 3 legs and lied back down. As Boogieman got up he looked at his wife still lieing is deep slumber. "The beautiful Kelly Kelly... how lucky am I to have such a wonderful wife." the Boogieman thought. Everyone wanted something from the boogieman. Whateer it was the genus IQ the New York police force had counted on for so many year to sove all the cases they could not. Or his amazing in ring abilities that Mr Mchman and the WWE fans loved. Or his 'relationship' with the supernarural that he tired to avoid yet always seems to rear its ugly head. Evryone wanted something from the boogieman, but not Kelly Kelly. She had seen the small part of his soul that shone like the polished metal of a championship belt. He knew all the Ken a barbie wrestlers in WWE Town wondered what a beatuty like her saw in him... if they only knew her dark secret

He looked at his hands as he walked to the abtchroom. They say you are lucky if you have enough friend to count on one hand. Most wrestler could count their many friends on a hand as big as The Big Shows... but The Boogie man though to himself he could be lucky if he could count his real friends on a hand as small as Hornswoggle's. The though made him laugh "What would the WWE fans think if they knew that the person they THOUGHT was a midget wretler pretending to be a leprecaun was REALLY a leprechaun pretending to be a midget wrestler?" This made The Boogieman chuckle as he went into the bathroom.

As he turned on the light, even he winced back at the sigth of his tattooed scarry face. He cruched the small paper dixie cup he had been using because he was brushging his teeth and it made him think of WWE Town. WWE Town was the town hidden in the wooods of Upper Connecticut. It was where all the WWE people sendt the Summer months. You think the WWE is all year round but actually in the spring they film every show 2 times and show the second ons during the summer. During those 4 summer months everyone involved in the WWE live together in this hidden town, away from the fans and press. The idea came from Hacksaw Jim Duggan and all the WWE superstars were so in love with this hide away town that when Hacksaw died, he was burried in the center of the WWE Town cemitary on the high hill with a tombstone in the shape of a arm holding a two bi four upon whoch read "Hacksaw Jim Duggan born 1954 died we are not sure'. Had Hacksaw been a wise old man or a fool? This town had been a god send...until the last 3 weeks, sense then its been a package stright from the devil himself

The Boogieman reached for the door knob to leave the bath room and as he touched it the rmemebered touching the door knob of the police commisher of detectives of new york for the last time.. as he left the police room forever. "Im sorry" said the capatinb of detective of New Yoork in a grave tone, "you were the best detective this town has ever seen. Hell the best detective ever I bet. Its like someone took Shelocke Homes and popped him right down in the middle of good old new york. And son, I could handle the tattooed face, te missing front teeth, even your ungodly strengh, heck tose even come in handy at times" The Police captain went on, "But the... 'thing' about you... the... 'thing'... This is a police office, not a hauted house. There no room her for this hocus pokus. Half of me want to laugh in your face about all this supernatural BS... but the other half... well the other hal\f, Im not afrai to tell you, is scared... more scared than an old detective should be. So go, Id tell you to leave your gun, but I know you never carried one... probly cuz you never NEEDED one. Im sorry Leonard, but Leonard T. Boogemon is no longer a New Youyr city detective."

As he opened the bathroom door the sound from outside hit his ears again like a short clothes line. The sound of people shouting that had awakenedn him. He heard it again and it remeinded him that was the reason he awaoke. The bookieman ran downstairs and out onto the front porch only to gasp in disbelief at the thing he saaw. Theings had went from bad to worse... Boogie man worse.

Chapter 2- Two Is Company Three IS MURDER

What Boggieman saw on his front porch shocked him like a soned cold stunner. There on his front lawn was a crowd. A cowd of WWE wrestlers and their families. All of the Ken a barbie type, all beautiful and handsome men cut like dimons and the wemen as flawless as the same dimonds. He saw Chris masters, Drew macintire, Randy Orton, MaRYSE and more. The were all carrying makshift weapons like shovels, baceball bats, and Orrs and holding fash lights. There were arguing woth the group of people standing ON Boogiemans porch. Boogiemans shock took a sharp right turn into ashamed as he realized who was standing on his porch, who as arguning with the ken and barbies of the WWE on the boogiemans behalve. Boogieman had just been thining how he didnt have enough friends to even count on tiny Horswoggle's hand. Now he saw MORE than a handful of people on his porch defending him, MORE than a handful of people on his side... MORE than a handful... of friends.

"People listen" Christian called as he stood on Boogieman's pouch. Behined Christian stoond others who The Boogieman called friend. There was Shamus, Golddust, Ray Misterio, Kane, and others.

Christian continued "You dont understand. You cone here because you think The Boogieman is responsible for the children who have myseriously gone missing the past few weeks. But hes not responsible, hes HELPING! He used to be the greatest detective in all of new your and you know we cant call the offical police out to WWE town of the world will find out about our only Refuge from the poperazi. The Boogie man isnt out to GET your children, hes out to SAVE your childrne! Dont you see the irony?"

The Boogieman was reminded of the past 3 week, everything was fine up till then. Then each week, another young child has went missing. First Drew's son, then Even Born's son The Jon Morrison's son. The Whole WWE Town was in an uproar and Boogieman couldnt blam them for taking some extreme measures. He stood in the shadow's and listened.

"Thats what YOU say" Yelled Drew Macintire as he came out of the crown weilding a baseball bat like an inraged baseball player. "But he hasnt uncovered one clue yet and tonight... tonight even more has happened. Tripple HHH's son has gone missing, right out from theire guarded mansion!"

"I promise you all, The Boogieman will help, hes helped me before" Said Christian.

"Oh yeah, how?" cryed out the crowd?

Christian replied "Er.. Uh, I cant say, its a dark secret, but I promise he will do all he can to help you, you can trust him."

The Booiesman stepped out of the shadowsand he spoke "I will help, I have been working all night and day nonstop and I WILL find you children, but it will take time... I know all about time" ...Boogieman thought to himself.

"Ok said the crowd and they left, but they were mumbling unhappy. Boogie man has soothed them just a little now, but soon they would become cratures of fear and scared and they would look for an easy target yet once again.

"Are you ok?" asked Christinan?

"Yes" said the boogieman "you are all good friend and I thank you for protecting my home and by beautiful wife Kelly Kelly, but please go home, I dont want you to place yourselfs in any more peral than you already have done. Thank you my friends, thank you more than you could know."

They all left the proch, each saying their goodbyes to Boogieman. Soon only The Boogieman and Shamus were left on the Porch. Boogie man looked at the pale huge man. Made even more pale by the moon light and looking even taller than he does on tv because hes so big that when other wresters wrestle him they wear boots ith thick heels to make them look taller so its not so obvious how really tall Shamus is.

Shaus Spoke in this thick Irish accent "Well me Boy-o" he said "Look like ye got ye self in a heep o ol trouble now donch ya?"

"Looks that way Shamus" Said The Boogieman "but they are good people, theya re just scared."

"HA" laughed Shssmus "Those Ken un Barbie types, they don be knowin what scared is to be sure. A wee bit o' trouble come into they perfect little live un ye know they gonna blame it on others, people who be different Well they don even have a real clue what trouble is bein."

Boogieman could see his friend was getting angrier and magier. Was the shock of red hair on Shamus's head getting even redder or was it the pale face getting redder with rage tha made it look so. Boogie man tried to talk is frind down "Look" boogieman said "They just need some time to think and calm down to clear things up"

"Uh, clear thin ups ya say boy=o?" Shamus said "well the lord and devil be know Samus knows a lot about being clear, by golly" Shamus laugheed and held up his pale fist and and The Boogieman watched as Shamus's had became EVEN MORE paler... and more paler.. until you could see completely though it, not more than a apperiation of a fist in the air.

Shumus's laugh turned to a moan, a moan of a man who knew only loss and pain in in life and the fist suddenly became solid again... almost too solid as Shamus took it and slammed it into a piller of The Boogiemans porch, smashing if like some sorth of small pale irish wreckingball.

The boogieman should have been shocked, or angry, or stunned, but he was sad. Sad for his friend. Only Boggieman knew Shamus's tragic secret. That the father of Shaus was the last true giant in all of Ireland, a sad soul who hid himself in a cabijn in the wood away from the hateful eyes of the normal folk. And there, in those irish wood and in his lonelyness he listened in the noght to the soulful cries of the Irish banshiee. His only companion in those woods was that sad sad sad spirit. And somehow, though magic, lonelyness, or the real magic of lonelyness, Shamus was concevied. A creature born of sadness and lonelness, placed on a path that only had two directions, more sadnees and more lonelyness.

"Im..I... Im sorry me friend" said Shamus " But me blood is a rage Un as bad as it es to say Im be almost glad to see those oh so perfect WWE superstars suffer just a lil. I must a be goen now."

Shamus ran off, his huge pale form disappearing into the night like a moonbean lost from it's mother moon. Boogieman though "What a strange thing for Shamus to say... he is so bitter, but even he must feel for a missing child... wouldnt he?"

Boogieman turned to return insdie the house to his lovely wife Kelly Kelly, but a russle beingind him made him turn. Leaping from the bushes came Drew Macintire weilding a baseball bat like a mad man yelling "I want my son back you moonster!"

Boogieman reacted qucikly and almost by nature. Drew drew closer and swong the bat like a major league allstar. Qucikly and like a cat, Boogieman drew from behind his back a clock, a red alarm clock he had bought a case of in the weeks before and as Drew's swing came closer, closer closer... Boogieman slammed the clock up wards and smashed it waith a large crash agains his own HEAD!

The silence came first, like always. Then Boogieman wiped a small drop of blood from his eye that had driopped down from his forehead where the smahing clock had cut his already badly scared forehead. The looked at Drew. He was not moving, of course. He was frozen... like a picture or a cardboard cut out. Drew, like the leave in the trees, the breeze on the wind, and everyoine in WWE Town was frozen... frozen in time. Everyone but the Boogieman's.

The Bogieman knew the drill by heart. He had 6 minuties and 66 seconds before time started up agin. That was just enough time to carry Drew back to Drew's house, undress him, and place him next to his lovely wife Eve. When when time started again Drew would think his greef driven action was all just a bad dream. Drew was a good man, he was just upset with his missing child. As The Boogieman hurriedly carried Drew under his arm he thought to himself, "So help me, nothing will stop me from finding these miissing children, nothing... not hatred... not fear,... not even time itself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Whats under the Mask?... Death.

Boogieman Had left Drew in his bed and stood outside the Macintire home. It was just starting to get light... light enough to look for clues The Boogieman thought to himself. His trained eye searched the grounds like the expert criminalogist he was. Seeing things only he would notice... Branches broke, the grass smashed down, the ground slightly imbeded. Yes someonne had been out if the year behind Drew's son's room. And then Boogiemans eagle like eyes saw it. He best over and plucked up a tuff of fur. To the untrained eye it would have looked like any tuff from any of the many starys that wondwered arounf WWE town. But to Boogieman's trained eye he knew what it was. And he knew where he had to go next. Could the WWE's most popular with children's wreslter be involved in the disapearance of the WWE's star's own children. And worse yet, could one of Boogieman's closest friends be involved? He had to find out. He started alking south.

"Whats up tough guy!" the voice came from no where behind Boogieman as he walk and had boogieman been a man who had not seen allthat boogieman had seen thoughout the years, the sudden voice would have scared him with a start. But Boogieman was not that sort of man, he was the man who had seen more than you could imagine and all the voice did was send his head into a sad shaking and his tired mouth let out a sigh"

"What do you want Hacksaw?" Boogie sighed as he felt the ghost of Hacksaw Jim duggan that was behind him pass though him to wind up floating right in front of him. "I heard ya have a case ya are working on and I knew you would need the help of your #! assiatnt." Boogieman sighed again.

Hacksaw had been dead for years. This was news to no one anymore except Hacksaw himself. Hacksaw was never the smartest man in life, but in death the best description of Hacksaw was a ghost with alzhimers. Some times he dint remember he was dead, he never could remember HOW he died... seemed all he COULD remember was that somehow his spirit was attached to the strong ura of Boogieman until the day boofgieman could discover the casue of Hacksaws death and free hacksaw's spirit. All Boogiman could fremember at this moment was how annoying though good natured Hacksaw was.

"Im like your Professor Watson to your Surluck Holes Boogie my boy!" Hacksaw said "we can sovle this case in one swipe of a 2 by 4. Whats the first thing we have to do?"

"WE dont HAVE to do anyting" Boogimean said annoyedly "I have to go interview a... well a suspect I guess"

"Great" said Hacksaw "We 'll play good cop bad ghost. Ill scare the truth righ outta them, why Ill make them shiver and cry till they beg ya to arrest them Why Ill.. Who we gonna go see anyway Boogie?"

Boogieman knew he would have to lie if he wanted to get rid of the silly specture. "Why were going to see Vince McMahon" The boogieman lied "and I think hes preety P-oed!"

"Ugh yeah" said Hacksaw "I can wait but... uh.. I gotta... I gotta go to the lumber store to get some new uh... wood.. yeah... I'll See ya later boogie." And with that Hacksaw blipped into nothingness.

Ha ha boogieman laughed to himself inside. Vince can even scare the dead in WWE Town. But Boogieman stopped laughing when he drew near to the house he was going to. The house of a friend. And the house of now a suspect. The house of Rey Mysterio Jr!

Boogiemans huge fist rapped on the door of Rey's nice little cottage. Reys masked head answered the door and soon the two froends were inside excahnging plesentrys. But soo Rey spoke. "I know this isnt a social call Bogieman" Rey said "Is this about the Missing kids case your working on?"

"Yeah Rey" Boogieman sadly said "I found this I nthe backyear of the Missing Macintire boys house.. I was wondering if you could explan it." Boogieman handed over the tuff of fur to Rey "Its yours isnt it Rey?" Boogieman asked knowinglyy.

"Yeah its mine why...you think... you think I had somehting to do with that kids dissapearance? Boogieman Weve been friends for how long and you think this?"

"Listen Rey" Boogieman said unaccusingly, " I just want to know how it got there"

"well Ill tell you" Rey said angerly "and thenyou can leavce my home. You see Drew's birthday was coming up next week and drews little boy wanted me to teach him how to do a moonsault that he could show Drew for Drewws birthday. I had been teaching him in the backyard for a week and he was doing great. I loved that kid, I love all kids you know that boogieman.. and you know WHY, do I need to expain?"

"No you dont" said Boogieman in an ashamed voice. He was so pressured to solve this case that he had actually though ill of on of the finest men he ever knew. Boogieman suddenly felt ashamed.

"Well I will anyways" Rey said. "My poor Madre was attacked when she was pregnant with me. But no just attacked by a human... but by the hombre- lobo... the Werewolf! Luckly she did not die, and before the next full moon she gave birth to me. Unluckly she imedatly died afterwords. And I... I was born like THIS"

Rey pulled his mask off to revil a face more dog than human more wolf than man!

"So I was 'Los Marinados'... The Outcast. For year I roamed the Mexico counrtyside. More monster than man. Having to live with this malformed face nad stunted growth. I survived only by my wits and the sheep and goats I would kill to feed my straving body. The crule locals called me 'El Chupacaba'... the goat sucker. And I would have live that way my whole life had you n ot come to Mexico to investigae the rumors of a wild monster beats. And I admit you discovered my plight and saved me, bringing me to America and ever giving me a job in the WWE. A place where I could live my dream. Of entertaining children all over the world... to give THEM the happy child hood I never had. I owe you my life Boogieman but your accusation hurt. I may have the face of a dog but Im NOT man's best friend... I am the brest friend of children everwhere!"

"I..I..am sorry" Boogieman replied taken aback. "I am just so worried about these kid, solving this case is something I MUST do.. and as people in you country let your face blind them to your good heart, I let my case blind me to our true friednship."

"No my amigo... My friend... I too have been blinded. When I was training the boy he told me that he was afraid... That he had see th shadow of a large man outside his window. I though this was all justy a childhood fantasisy but I checked it out any way. Under his window I found this..." Rey handed boogieman a torn peace of cloth.

"I dont have to tell you with all your great detective training, but I can tell many thing with my ken since off smell and I know who this smell like.. it smell like our large friend. I did not tell the authorities as I did not want to expose him to theire scrutines but I shoyld have. I give it to you to decide what to do."

"thank you my friend" said the bookigemand. "Boogieman took the bit of black cloth and ran it though his finger. He smelled it and although his nose was not kanine like his friends, he too could smell the oder. But boogieman knew this was not the oder of the man but of a chemical... as speical chemical... a chemical only found one place... in the house of its inventor... and to that large old house the boofgieman knew now that he must go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- The Brothers in Harms

Boogieman feet slowed as he found himself approaching closer and closer to the Large victorian tyoe mashion the sat way on the ouside of WWE Town. This was the house that the kids in WWE Town wouls go to at Holloween and not trick or treat at, but intead use to scafre themselve into the spirit of the season. In the kids minds Boogieman was sure they house contianed a witch a mummy or a monster. What Boogieman knew the house contained was a great scientific mind, near even Boobieman's scientific brilliance and two halff brothers... One half a man in broken spirit, one meny men in body.

Boogieman wen to knock upon the door, but saw that it was not closed, yet stood slightly a jar. "This isnt good" thought boogieman "Paul would neaver leave the front door unloacked, Paul's even increasing paranoia made him hard to deal with, though what Boogieman knew of Paul Bearer's dark secret made boogieman show him pitty and friendship.

Boogieman brushed though the door like he had slipped though so many wreslting holds on his way to the WWE championship. His huge body hide the abiltiy of a Yoga master of bend and twist. He didnt even touch the dorr as he slipped inside. He thought "I might have to dust it four finger prints later" He thought. He was truly worried. Paul would never leave the door unlocked... and boogie thought to himslef "He would never, NEVER leave his home like this!"

The doom was a wreck. Things lay everywhere and even Paul collection of antique sergical tools were shewen around the living room and most diconcerning of all. The large grandfather clock that his the stairs to Paul's secret in the basement laboratory was kncoked to the sidde. "Oh no" boogieman said alounf but to only the cobwebs that hung silently in answer "This could be a problem"

Boogieman ran down the stains to the basement lab, lit only by the glow of machines and lights from those arc machines that appear on old horror movies but no one know their real Sience- mistacal use. He stopped in the middle of the room realizing too late two thing. One he was a fool to let his emeothion get the best of him and having him run into a room in which there could be someone laying in wait. And two, someone WAS laying in wait. Before boogieman could turn he felt the thud of what could only be a brass urn come down on the back of his head and as he twisted around a a piroet of uncociousness he caught a glimse of his assailent, his friend. As he hit the floor he looked up to see the wild eyed nude form of the Undertaker standing over him face ful of rage, drool, and dnager.

Boogieman woke with a headache like piledriver from the Big Show. As his vision cleared he cound himself tied to a chairt, still in Paul's basement and with the huge nude form of the undertaker in front of him. The wild look still in his eyes. As the Undertaker turned way from him to return to whatever insane thing he was doing on the bench behind him, Boogieman eyes fell upon the thousands of stich marks and scars over the eniterty of the undertakes body. Perhaps he could still reason with him.

"Taker, it me, The boogieman" He spoke calmly a slowly, the way he had been trained in his years of Psychology school. "Remember Im a friend of your Fateher's, we help you, remember?" He could tell it was doing no good. Evene with his back turned he could tell that The Undertaker's eye were still full of rage. Boogieman thoought to himself "Think, think of something that can get me out of this mad house and back to my Lovely Kelly Kelly."

Boogieman thoughtof how it all began with The Undertaker. How Paul, an amazing scientist even in Boogieman's expert scientific experience. Paul had a child from his 1st marriage to a woman named Shelly Taker, Little Brian Taker. The boy was the aple of Puals eyes, even though he was a small scrawwy boy, but he was smart as a whip. When Pauls first wife died, paul later remaierd and had another son. But too long in the birth cannal left Cain huge bald and slow. No matter to Brian as he and can became insepeaable and when paul's second wife died, Cain became eben closer oo Brian. The one day when Brian was 18 and Cain was 16, Cain begged Brian to allow him to drive as Cain was learning to drive. No one is ceratin what happened next but what is certain is the crash was horrible. Cain was left scarred but alive. But Brian was damaged and the life slowly was left him.

When Paul was first on the scene, he was horrified. His scientific training took over though and he realized, my son'd body is betrying him, but his head, perhaps. Using the many tools he had in his truck Paul did the unthinkabel but the only thing he could imagaine to do. He removed his own son's head and keeping it bearly alive in a solution of blood with an artifuical heart that he had in the trunk too, he brought it back to his basement lab.

The rest is like a bad move. Paul came to his old friend boogieman wand siad "My frind you are the only man I know with knowledge of the human science larger than mine. And your relationship to the supermatural is something I must have to save the life of my sone. I plead with you Boogieman my friend, pleas help me.

Boogieman could not trefuse. With both theire awesome scentific knowledge, they came up with a solution that could not just revive Brian Taker's head, but also his body. Howeever there was no body. They were at a loss unti Cain, in his slow and guilt filled mind commited the unthinkable. He raided the WWE Town Gaveyard, stealing the parts of many dead wrestler's which were in the best shape. Wahoo McDaniel's arm, Ray Steven's Torso, Pez Whatley's legs and more. Horrified Paul and Boogieman didnt know what to do, but in order to save a man's life, they must use the gift's of those dead giants. Boogieman's expert Sewing skill formed a huge man body like an expert seamstress would form a huge coat and with Brian's head attached, the infused it with the formula, and Brian taker lived again.

But Paul and his son's lives would never be the same. Paul nearly broken from the stress became a recluse who never left the old house. Cain still racked by guilt and his unformed mind clidlike in its think processes was constantly getting into trouble. And Brian, well brian became something amazingly horrifing. His new body worked well, almost too well. He had the power of all the wrestling great who made up the horrible stiched together body. He was an unbeliveable wreslter who felt no pain. But he had to have injections of the formula every 37 hours or he would become wild, mad, and unstable,like the beast Boogiemman saw before him now.

"Remember undertaker, REMEMBER" Boogieman cried from his chair prison. But he knew it was no good. The undertaker was well past his 35 hours and he could not be reasoned with. As the horrible stoicked visage turned to face The Boohgiemand The boogieman saw what The Undertaker had been handling, a gint knife, it glissed in the dark as the Undertaker stepped toward The boogieman and the Boogieman thought "Is this the end, or just the end of me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5- Battle to the Death.

The undertaker came toward Boogieman slowly but the edge of the knife he carried gleemed at the speed of light. Boogieman thought to himself "These ropes are tight and strung, I could burt them with my amazing strenth given enough time, but It looks like time is what I am out of at this point... in time" But then Boogieman looked around the room and all the things torn and thrown a scuew by the undertaer's rage induced fits. "TIME" The boogieman thought to himself "Thats it... I might just have TIME to save myself yet!"

"Hey You big stiched together pretend man" Boogierman yelled in a taunting voice "Just go ahead and slit my throat, you never could actualy BEAT me up anyways". The Undertaker stopped a confussed lok upon his pained and dark face. "butter" the undertake murmered and started at Boggieman again. "Yeah come on kill me the easy way, I dont think you ever even got one hold on me during all those matches we had against each other. And you know deep down that the only reason you had all those wolrd championships is because I told Vicne I would never take the title until he donated a quarter of his profts to under pribliaged children." The undertaker Stopped again, this time his fave looke still pained but not as dark but much more angry. "Butter" her growled lowlly.

The Undertaker started again knife in huge stiched hand. "And we all know I DID defeat you in Wrestlmania twenty two, but Vince made us tape over it and let you beat a different opponot. Undefeated? I dont think so buddy." At this the undertaker Stopped he screammed "BUTTER!" tossed the knife asise and charged at the Boogieman. The huge undead fist slammed against the Boogieman's head in a blow that would haave kkiled even the toughest of mormal men. On Boggieman's muscled forehead it only oppened a gash and bloood poured out. Boogieman was on his side now still tied to the chair. He made it look like he was struggleing to get out of the rope but really he was struggle to move his chair bound prison closer... closer... closer to the thing on the floor that could save him, the thing on the floor that could by thim a little more time in this wrld.

The Undertaker Kicked him in the side, a kick that would have made any football kicker in the world jelious with its foace and violence. "Arrghh" boogiamn thought as he twisted as he flew thought the air. His years in the ring flying from the top rope along with his time in the circus as a trapeee artist alound him to move his body, even when tied to a chair, to change his direction. Landing his oh so near the object of his salvation, near, but not near enough. And then as suddenly as his hit the gound, he was snached up, chair and all, bu the Undertaker huge arms.

The would turned upside down for the Boogieman as the Undertaker flipped him around Chari and all, for the Tombstone Pile Driver. "This could be it" tought the boogieman "Even I might not survive a TombSTone Pile Driver on this tone floor from and enraged super craeture like the insaned Undertaker" As the Undetaker had his move all ready the Boogieman looked up, which was down for he because he was in the TombStone Pile Driver. And he saw it just to his right, the undertaker's left. "It is right there" The Boogieman thought "I CAN do this... I HAVE to do this, for those missing kids!."

As the undertaker began to drop Boogiam to his doom, Bookieman twined his head and using his only weapon advaliable, his mouth, he bit the Undertaker on his left thigh. "ARRRGHHHH!" The undertaker yelled as the teeth sunk in and the undertaker stutter a bit to his left, just enough as the Boogieman has surmised that as the Undertaker brought The Boogieman down in the TombSTone Pile Driver, Boogieman's Head came crashing down on the object that Boogieman had been seeking, the clock that had been on the walllbut that the Undetaker had Knocked to the floor in his pain filled rage and now the Boogiemans head was sent crashing into the fallen timepeice.

The smash and then all was frozen again. The undertaker stood still as the corspes he mostly was. Boogieman took this time to flex his so huge muscles and burts the ropes holding him prisonar. The he carried the Undertaker to the Iron table and strapped him down and also tied him with the extar rope that the Undertaer had not used. The then started to look for clues as to what had happened here. When the six minutes and sixty six seconds were up, the undertaker snapped back to life, confussed and angry and yelling.

"Dont worry my good friend" The Boogieman said "I know you are not in your right mind, I will find paul and we will help you come back to us".

"Oh, it looks like my boy has been very very bad." Pauls voice came from the stari as he walked dwon the stairs and into the basement lab. "I was worried that this might happened, but I had to go get more ingrediants for the formular to keep him sane."

"I cam in and found him raging down here" expalane the Booghemaaan "what happened how could you not have had enough of the formula on head for him?

"I sowre I did, but when I opened the hydropnicly sealed chamber I keep the formulas in" Paul pulled the urn from behind his back "There were no more in it. Ihad to go get some more. Maybe I didnt put the undertaker's retraisnts on tight enough and I must have left the door open. Perhaps I am as old and foolish and weird as the kids in WWE town say" Paul began to sob "but all I ever wanted was my son's, my kain and my undertaker."

I man can get big. He can workkk out all day long. He can take steroids. He can have sergeries to legthen his limbs like so many of the WWE star have done. But Boogieman know the secfret of men. A man can never truly be any bigger than... his heart. And boogiemans huge haert now broke for Paul bairor. This good man who had went though so much, had suffered so. Boogieman went to paul and placed his hand upon his Shoulder. "Come on paul" Boogiamn said soothingly as if speaking to a child because Pauls weighed upon mind had become alomost childlike at times "come on paul, lets mix up some formula and help you son ok?"

In little time the had mixed and injected the formula and The undertaker had calmed, dressed himself and spoke to his father as the three friends strighted up the lab. "Paul (he had always called his father paul) Please go lay down, you have been so though much and yourmind must be tired"

"Oh yeas, I should sleep, thank you my friend the Boogieman, thank you for all you have done for me and my boy." With that Paul went up the stairs, his spirted almost as broken and battered as his laboratory.

"And I thank you too my friend" Said the Undertaker as the two mighty men place the huge lab machinery back into place. "You saved me from myself, the one foe I seem to never be able to defeat."

"No need to apoliagise my friend" comented the Boogieman "I was just glad I showed up before anyone else did. I came here to ask you and you fatehr and brother about this" Boogieman showed him the black piece of cloth "It has trace amounts of your formula upon it! I found it at the scene of a child''s dissapearance!"

The Undertaker took the cloth "I cant say its not form any of our clothing" he said honetly for the undertaker had the honest soul of a man who lived with the dead. "But I cant imagine how it would have gotten there. Paul and I never go out into WWE town much but... his deep voice trailled offf'.

"But Cain does" The Boogieman filled in his think for him"Listen I know he is'special' or 'slow' or whatever they call him. I also know he has the mind of a child and is drawn to them. I also know he is violent and has never gotten over blaming himself for what happened to you. My friend, do you honestly think he couldhave something to do with this"

The undertaker sat down and Boogieman could tell that even though the heart that beat inside the man was long dead, it still held a place for his family "I must tell you" The undertaker sighed "Cain has been missing for 2 weeks. Thats yet another reason father has been so unstable. Cain has wondered off before but never for so long and never that we couldnt find him dowon at the WWWE town candy store of on the swing sets in the playground or at the pet store".

"Where he has accidently killed a few pets there am I wrong" Said the Boogieman?

"I know what your thinking but he could never do anyhting like thatQ" Said the under taker "He heart is good, you know that. Any how I did seach his rom a couple of days ago, I found nothing out of the ordinary excpt this which he had hidden, but not too well as he is not smart." The undertaker handed over a folde piece of parchment that had been torn from a larger piece of parchment.

Boogieman took the paper "Untertaker, I have to go. Somewhere there are kids in touble and I have to help."

"I know said the Undertaker "its what you do."

"No" said the Boogieman "Its what I have to do..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- A Love in the Shadows.

The boogieman turned the pachment over and over again in his sting fingers ast he sat on the edeg of the bed. The markings were like none he had seen before. Boggie man could read 16 different languages and knew most of the ancient srpts well enough to read, but this... this was unlike any langueage he had seen defore.

The beautiful Kelly Kelly massaged The boogimans's sholder as he stared intently at the paper. "I dont understand why you cant read that" she said in a voice as smooth and pleasing as her moonlit skin. "Iven never know you to encounter an langue you didnt know."

"thats trud" Replaied the boojiman his voice filled with annoyance "but this... THIS is something different... and not different in a good way... different in quite possibley an evil way."

"I dont understand" signed Kelly Kelly 

"If there wer any laguage, moder or ancient, I would at least be able to piece together the just of it... but this... these marking arent the langue of comunication... but the langue of... magic" He sighed and he muslces got tighhter under her delicate fingers. "You mane like a magic spell or something" Kelly Kelly spat out in under surprise. "Quite possible or maybe something even worse... DAM!" Boogieman tossed the paper to the floor and cursed again "Just Dam it all"

"Boogieman... baby" Kelly Kelly cooed in an agaelic voice "what is wrong... I have never seen a case get to youy like this" "Thats because no case even has" The Booieman growled "I need to find thse kids, but I am so lost for clues that I have gone as far as to sespect and acuess my best friends" "But isnt it like you always tell me, that when your on a case eveery one is a suspect... EVERYONE!"

Boogieman sighed and placed his huge stnge hnad on Kelly Kellys tiny perfect one "well kelly Kelly, not everyone... I mean not someone as wonderful as you"

"No!" Kelly kelly sot him a look that at the same time said I am deathly seriousluy and also I love you ore than I have even loved anything in my life "You KNOW that with my dark secret I could be just as much a suspect ans anyone,"

"youre right" said boogieman his heart breaking under the hammer of truth "but... but this this paper, these ruins, this is a dead end... unless" "Im way ahead of you Boogie baby" kelly Kelly said "We both know someone you could see that could read symbols that seem to be magic"

"yes Said the boogieman seriously "but that would mean meeting with someone who wanst me DEAD!" Kelly kelly replied "yeas but also someone you have complete contol over" Boogieman replied "Yes but also someone who entire existance depends on the end of MINE!"

Kelly Kelly signed and said "Well you can go visit that person tommow but you better do it eariler because we got this in out malibox today." She pulled out a large evenlope "Triple H wants you at his mansion tommarow evening to discuss HIS sonds dissapearance... you know bookieman, we have to live in WWE Town... please do get into it with him"

"Ill talk to him, but only for th sake of those kissing kids. There are few people I have ever hated more than Hunter hurst Hemlsply and I know there is no one he has even hated more tha he hates me. But if finding thoes kids mean I have to talk to the most devious man in WWE town I will do it... Ill play his game, whatever it is, but I wont fall for his tricks this time."

"But boogie, its his own child, he probably just wants your help." dsaid the lovely and niheve Kelly Kelly "No" said the boogies am "Tripple H only wants one thing... more.. more and MORE! He love himself and no one else, Ive know mansters in my time but each and everyone one of them has had a heart. Im not so sure about that with tripple H."

"Oh Boggie baby" Kelly kelly seductivly cooed as she massaged his muscles more forcifully "you can see him Tamoarew night, but tonight I need you" her arms circle around his waist and pulled him to her "yes" Boogieman thought to himself "I CAN see him that night... if I survive seeing the other person I have to see in the morning!' He turned and lost himself in the embrace of the woman he loved. The moonlight cover them in a blanket of light and for once in the last few weeks and only for a small anount of time, there was something right, soemthing beautiful in WWE Twon. "love is like this' Boogieman thought to himself as he kissed the love of his life "You find it when you arent looking and can loose it when arent looking. But I will never stop looking... out for YOU my wonderful Kelly Kelly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7- A Wish for Death.

Boogieman walked slowly to the house on the outskirts of WWE Town. The tall minarets of the large hous rose over the hill gold colored and bight. The Boogieman walked up to the large ornate wooden door an kncoe with the knocker that was in the shape of a man riding a camel.

The doodr opened and the man whos face greated him was full of both the joy of seeing a long time friedn and an horror of fear too. Ranjin Singh spoke in and excited voice "Boogieman, I got you message and I still think its too dangerous for you to be here. You KNOW how he can be, hoe mean, how smart, how down right trecherous and tricky"

"It doesnt matter" Boohgirman said"I have to get the information I need" "If you leave this place without causing the end of the wolrd as we know it, Il be happy" Saiid Ranjim singh as he let Boggieman into the lage house.

"Kalli" Ranim singh called"You have a visiter" "Dont you think I know that you FOOL" Kalli bellowed as he entered the room, his huge form ecliping the door way he justy ducked thoguht. "Ahh dear Mr Boogieman, how may I 'serve' you" The Great kalli's voice was full of bitter devilishnes and evil.

"Im sure you know whay I am here, you seem to know everything you devil, but Ill play your game, herer!" the Boogieman tossed the paper at Kalli's grian hands, "can you tell me what these symbols mean?" The great kalli caught the paper and looked at it.

This was the moement The boolgie mand know wad key. Kalli would never knowlingly help him, but perhaps... perhaps The boogieman could find something in The Great Kalli's reaction to the markings... and the Boogieman got a lot. For just one second a wash of amazement and shock was on Kallies face as jhe looked ath the paper... just a scecond and it was gone, replace by Kalli's consatnt evil facide. No one but a man with years of Psycolohical training could have seen that breaf a reveiling reaction. But Boogieman had that trainting and he read the Kallies face like a book. These symbols could shock even... even... a craeture like HIM!'

"Oh I am so sorry MasterBoogieman" Kallie voice dripped with false sescarity and stank of hate too "I am afraid I cant help you... I mean you do WISH for me to help you read this dont you?"

"NO!" Ranim Sing"Its one of his tricks" "Shut up you son of a desert dog!" Kalli yelled but Boogieman just let out a laugh shot straight at Kallii's face. "You didnt think it woul be THAT easy did you you great mystical monster!'

Kalli roared in anger. His eyes glowed and the room shook with his growl. Hes huge gorm grew even larger as his entire body from the waist down grew hazzy and then turned to smoke. "YOU! YOU! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY... THE GRAETSET GENIE OF THEM ALL!" The fire from his eyes flew and a spak from one caught a curtain of fire and Ranim Sing quickly put it out.

"I do" said the Boogieman "and I know that as long as I have this last wish, the one you TRIED to trick me into using, you cant heart one hair on the Boogiemans head."

Boogieman tought back. Back to when he was a youn archologist one a dig in the deapest desert in Saudi Arabia. He was there with his Professor Ranim Sing and they discover the earliest know ruin of a desert people. They also discovered a lamp. As soon as Boogieman's hand rubbed across it the being know as The Great Kalli appeared. His deal was the temptation of all temptations. The Boogieman could have anything he wanted. But The Boogieman knew the ways of evil and magic, any lesser man would have crumbled to the tempation but Not Boogieman. He know that any wish he made would have evil ends and that after his 3rd and final wish, the Genie would be free... free to spead more evil in the world... and free to kill The Boogieman for dareing to be his master.

Over the years Boogieman had tripped up. One winter he wished alound just by accident that the house was not so cold. The fire in the house nearly killed all who lived there. Another time as he drifted off to sleep he murmed he wished his neighbors would be quiet so he could get some sleep. They were all killed by buglerars that night, never to make a sound again. This game was nothing but evil and danger so it was agreed that Ranim Sing would live with Kalli undercover in WWE Town posing as a wrestler and staying far away from Boogieman in case another slip of the lips would happen... one that would free Kalli and doom man kind. In fact it had been years sence Boogieman had even been this close to Kalli and he knew he had to watch his mouth arounf the sneeky genie.

"you cant fool me Kalli" Boogieman yelledas Kalligrew larger and smoke and lightning filled the room. "You tricks are for children and I am a man. You dont want to help me fine" Boogieman snached the paper back form the graet Kalli's hans. "Now I have a case to solve" The Boogieman started twards the door.

"Wait" The Great Kalli growedlow and evil "I will help you... no wish needed... maaaaster/" "And why would YOU want to help ME?" Boogieman asked? "Becasue" Kallie said his eye alight with schemes of darkness "What you have there are magic symbols, but not just any magic sysbles. They are of the most darkest and most powerful. There are not enough to read, I can just make out words like youth and blood and a date... October 13 but I know that symbols like those... THOSE symbols... they are of a power even YOU cant confront and live... so go... GO I am glad to help you follow those symbols... for they are a map... a map to your own DOOM! Hahahahahaha!" Kalli laughed as he shurk back down to man size and left the room.

Rainmum Sing was the first to break the silece "I fear for once he is speaking the truth. I could tell as I have had to live with this devil for so long. He rally belives that this case will be your last, that it will end in YOUR end."

Bogoieman pulled the door open and went out into the sun. It beat down on him and remended him that, for now, he was still alive.

'"It may indeed be my end my friend, but I have a lot of work to do to find those kids before then' the Boogieman said as he walked away... "and I think ttis going to take more than a wish and a prayer."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8- The Wind Beneath my Wings... of Death

Boogieman stood on his porch cluthing the scap of ppaer with ruins in one hand and the hand of tyhe3

lovely Kelly Kelly in the onhter. In his left he held pure paper evil and in the right beautiful hope and love. He let go with his right hand and stepped off the porch. He had to go.

"You know I have to go see them" Boogieman said as he cluched the peper tightly as the sun started to

go down on the horizon "You know its becasue of the kkids, THEIR child is also missing and whatever you

think of them, they are p[arents, they need me help. If it wernt for tghis case I wouldnt ever want to

talk to him, my biggest foe... or her either... you know thast!"

"Boogie-baby" Thde lovely lips of kelly Kelly purd "I know, you dont kneed to explain. No matter what

you think of Huneter and no mater what your history with Stephine, you HAVE TO go help[ them, the

fact Hunter sent for you must mean something. Perhasps hes changed."

"People are like buses" the Boogieman siad half to Kelly kelly must mostly to himself, "They only

chasnge their destinations, not what they truly are." But he had heard thet one of them had changed,

After t he marriage to Huneter and tghe birth of their child, Boogietmant had heard that the onec

beautiful and full of life Stephine Mchman had become depressed and dark, never leaving Hunter grand

mansioon. Boogieman knew he feklt sadness for her,... and possible... guilt.

No one could read the ruins on the paper but the tender Kelly Kelly could read boogieman like the back

of a cerial box. "Boogie, I know... I know how you hate Hunter... how you fell about her... SDterpine...

and I know thsat my dark secret is another reson you want nothing to do with them... but I also know

you love me, with as much of you heart as I love you with mine. Go to thwem Boogie-baby... help[

them... youre the Boogieman... its what hyou do."

Boogie man took out walking. He love her, but he worried to himself in his mind "Could what I am

about to do, could confrunting the Helmsleys endager her dark secret?" He didnt know the answwer

but the ponly way he would risk it wAS BECAUSE of the children, he had promkised to save them,

no mater what the risk to himself... but was he willing tor rish the lovely Kelly Kelly? Yes, but only

because she would want it thast way.

He reached the long long drive to the HHH mansion at sunset and was shocked to see Tripple H at the

end of the ndrive way next to the largest linosene thsat Boogieman have everd seen. "You're late!"

said Trepple H with a sneer that said none of thre bad blood between them had ever coagulated over

the last five yerar they had not interaxted.

"The was no time in your request Tripple H" Saids Boogieman tryiong to be ciovil.

"Three thinsg," said Triple H "First you call me Mr helmsley or your boss. second It was not a request,

it was an order... BY your Boss. And lastly the time to do anything I 'request' anything is NOW!"

"Hunter," Boggieman said trying to remaim Calm "Im not here to fight with you again, there no need,

you have all youve wanted, you are hair to the entire WWE and WWE town. Im only here for the

childen, for YOUR child, little Shane. Just allow me to help."

"His name is Shawn!" Huntter answered. the childs first name was Shawn, but most p[eople called

him by his middle name 'Shane" which his mother had named him after he bother who had been left

and never returned years ago. "And the reason Im meeting you outhere, besides this is the place the

help SHOULD be, is so I can speak freely. I want that kid back and I want him back now. I know

there no bluffing a great psycilogical mind like yours so Ill lay it on stright. That kids my insurace policy,

he the golden ticket, what keeps me SURE that when ol vince is gone this will all be mine. You find

him and you can have whatever you want... heck you can even have HER, She served her perpose and

she half lost her mind with the diaspearace of her mother and bother AND a sad sad l;ittle boogieman

broken heart... poor little FOOL"

Boggieman grabbed Huntyers coloor and shoved him against the Limo. "What youve done to this girl is

horrible. You chased off her bother, conned her into a loveless marriage and torched her

psychologicsally. You are a monster."

"Maybe i AM" said Tripple H "...but then again IM not the one who broke her heart and started all this

now am I. Youre to blame for that. Seems you want to balme me for everytrhing... except for her

mothers dissapaearce. I might not be the worlds greatest detetive like you, but that kind of

interesating. Say hello to the lovely Kelly Kelly... dont be keeping her such a secret arounbd her ok

ppal"

Boogieman froze and let lose of Hunter collar. Hunter was many thing, but he was not stupid, and his

cunning was alway dfangous. Boogieman backed away as hunetr entered the limo and it started away.

"Oh yeah" tripple H leaned out the window and adressed The Boogieman "She got all the info on the kid

up in the mannsion. She waiting on you, just like old times, enjoy yourself... just bring the kid back TO

ME!" The limo drove away, leaving Boogieman at the bottom of the darkling drive, confussed, worried

and no closer to finding the kids as he wAAS to knowing his own heart.

Boogieman stood on the front step to the helmsely mansion as the dark decended on the day and on his

heart. How had she changed. She was so full of life and love when they both were student at Yale

University years ago. Their love bloomed and her fater was excited becasue in Boogieman he thought

he had found not only the greatest wrestling star ever, but a hair to the WWE fortuene for the future.

But it all fell apart. Once Boogiemans best, friend Hunter Hurst Helmsely starred to wisper in vinces

ear. Vince found out about Boogieman darker supernaturqal past. Shane, Vince rightful heir, was

bretrayed and reviled by Tripple H. Shane had been dressing as a woman wrestler. Had been the

number one woman's wrester in WWE history. The Hunter had betrayed him, fevieling his secfret to

Vince who shunned Shane from WWE town. The good hearted Shane left, never to return again,

insuring Hunter reign and destorying Stephine with the loss of the bother she love so. The final straw

was when Vice found the Boogiemans plan to turn the WWE Non-prifit for childerne after Vince passed

it on to him. Vince pushed Boogieman out of the WWE out of young Stephines life and opened the

door to his daughter to the currupt helmsly. And then the 'disapearance' of Stephine Mother, Linda

mchmann seemd to drive Stephine over the edge and into Hunter's hands.

Now Boogieman found himmself on the steps wonder, how had she changed, how could he help... and

worst of all... hopw much of all this was his FAULT. He rang the bell, Tripple H's thjeme music played

thoguhout the great house and the door was opened by the buttler.

"Please come in" said said the buttler and Bogguiman followed hkim the the foot of grand staircases.

They waited then a voice.

"Jerry you may leave for the day" a voice familiar to the Boggieman but degrees much colder said. "I

will be down to adress Mr. Boogimon quite soon." The butter went to the door, picked up his caot

and before leaving gave Boogieman a look as if to say... take pitty on the sad creature.

Minutes after the door closed the Boogieman heard step lightly decending the stairs. He hooked up.

he would have recognized her anywhere. She was a beautiful as ever, but in a differtn way. She

was dressed in a long black silk robe, her once nature brown hair was now dark black, her once tan skin

still beautiful, but now like fine china from years of sadness indoors. And her eyes that once held the

fire of youth seem to only hold the embers of dissapointment and maybe something else?

She reached the bottom step and stood there, makeing her eye level with the massive man who was the

Boogieman. "Len... mr Boogiman, I am glad to see you decided to visit at last."

"Stepine please" Boogieman wanted top play no games, the sight of her both made his sad for what

had become of her and also mad him want nothing but to be tihe his lovel;y Kelly Kelly again. "Stepine

I just want to find your son."

"My son, oh yes, my son... you see hes gone... you see I loved him... with all my heart... well all of my

heart I had left" Her sad yet sexy eyes seemed to catch fire as she glared at Booghimon when she said

this. "But now hes gone... gone like my bother... my mother... like EVERYONE I have ever loved. And

now I am alone, again."

Boogieman could see she was gone. Sadness can turn a person into a shell of a human being and this

must be what happend to her, standing there so a live yet so dead inside. Why had huneter sent him

in to talk to her. Just to torture the poor crature more or to torture Booguman iwth what possible HE

had caused. "Stephine I am sorry, more sorry than you know, but the past is the past, and your son is

still out there, I KNOW IT. And I will find him So swares The Boogiemamnn."

The Boogieman turned to leave but with only of her long red nailed hands Stephine held his sholder and

and the other grabbed at the sash of her silk robe. "NO! Please lenard, please dont go. Stay... stay

with me, Stay." Her red nails stoked his cheek as her toher nails dropped the robe from her china pale

sholders. She stood before him, a pale glowong beauty in the moonlight through the giant bay

windows. The low cutc corset revieling the ample boosom and the black stocking her still musculars

shaply legs. He redest of red lips drew close to The Boogieman and she sighed "stay with me... dont

leave me. as she kissed him first slowly then rufly and passionatly.

"NO" The Boogieman yeelled as he broke away "Stephine, I have to go, I must find the kids, YOUR child!

I promise you, I will do this." t the Bboogieman turned and rushed out the door and into the night

leaving the beautiful husk of a woman on her knees at the bottom of the stair weeping... weeping.

But ass Boggieman rushed into that night fated to be more sinister than all others he could not hear

what happned in that house. The sound of sobbing from the wman opn he klnees changed... from

sobbing to laughter... wild laughter as if from beyond the darkness itself. And as the form aronse she

cried "Go...go... Go to your tramp Kelly kelly. But be aware, you have taken my very heart from me."

Her form grew strong, the back of her croset spilt as wings... ginat bat like wings grew from her back, her

teeth breared back revieling the razor cannies, and her eyes burned red in the darkness.

"You have takem my heart from me... and now I will take all your heart... all your love... all your kelly

kelly from YOUI!" The maniacal laughter filled the house and the wings took flight, and she sailed up

the stairs and crahsed thought the giant bay windows and into the night... and towards the sweet

innocence of Kelly kelly. The only sund left was the falling of glass tincklinmg on the stairs

The tears on the floor swurrled with red... red as blood...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 Death Rides A Fast Car

The night had fallen as hard as a rookie wrestler in a backbogy drop from the top rope. Boogieman walked as aman defeeted his hplessness as deep as the night into which he traveled.

"What wrong Boioigieman?" The voice of hacksaw Jim's ghost came from behind. "Ya seem kind of down palo mine."

"Not now" the boogiemajn grpowled "I'm am not in the mood!"

"Awww comeone and tell ol Haxksaw what is wrong." Hacsaw sais as he passed gohostly though Boogieman to apear hoving in front of the destraught detective as he walked. " Ya know I once helped Geroguois geroge find his robes after rick Flair stold them in hunightomn Beach after"

"SHUT UP!" boogieman screached" "I am not in the mood! I have told you a million times to stop passing incoporaly thought me. You just dont get it! I have been working and working this case, and all I have done so far is insalted my friends, worry the wonam I love, possibly drive someone I used to love further into madness, and the only solid lead I have is this peice of paper woth writting that no one can even read... Im sick of this!" Boogieman tossed the paper tyo the ground and stood head hug low.

'Huh" said Hacsaw as he hover upsdie down, staring intently at the paper on the gounf. "I haven't seen this wrighting in year, no sense back when I was alive!"

"WHAT?" expamed Boogiemasn "You know this writting?"

"Well" Hacksaw stated sheepingly "I never was much for reading and writting and such... more of a man of action ya see. The was one time I fought off tentry other guys in a battle royal and I had a fever of over 120, but I know that if..."

"Haacksaw!" Boogie cried "The wrtiing where have tou seen the writting before?"

"Oh yeah... lets see... it was on the belt... ya the back of the WWF champion shipp belt."

"Hacsaw, please, I held that belt for over 3 years, I would have notice the writting o n the back. Please just go away" the boogieman voice frelected the dissapointedment and the hopelessness he was feeling at this point. As he walked away Hacksaw cried after him.

"You held the new belt didnt ya?" Hacksaw cried "I renmebr the old one"

Boojiman stopped in thios tracks "What old one?" he said

Hacksaw floated towards him, the paper in his ghostly see though hand "The original belt, The one Mr mchmann, the FIRST MrMcmann had made for the company."

"That belt!" Boohineman tried to grab hacksaw but his hands went thought the specture wrestlerrt. "What happend toigna the orignail belt?"

"Well from what I rmember, and I dont rmember much, I mean Im still not quite right on how I diee myself. But I remember Mr Mcmann Sr was very angry when Hulk Hogan went to WCW. Everyone thought it was becasue he went to the competiton, but he aqcted like he was way more sore that The Hulkstr took the belt when h left."

"So the wwf never got back that original belt?" boogieman asked.

"Well Mr Mcamann sr tried and tried but Hogan clamied he had lost kit or something. When Hulk came back for Mr Mcamnn Jr Hulk still claimed it was lost. I think thats why they fired Hogan the last time. It dont matter anyway,."

"So the belt is gone..." Boogieman sighed "and the only man who knew WHY these ruins were on the back of the belt is gone too... dead... just like this dead end."

"Uh hum..." Hacksaw cleared his thorat "dead is as dead does if you know what I man.

"Uh... no I dont" said boogieman confussedc.

"Your mother may heave been a iner citry doctor by day Boogieman, but she was a voodoo preistest by night and she taught you everything she knew."

"I havent used that power in years Hacksaw, but I know where your going. But it has to be hone at night and from what I remember McMhann Sr. Was burried in the WWE town cymitary and I dont know if we can get there by foot bfroe dawn,.. "

"What about your nrighbor" said Hacksawe.

"Hacksaw you're a genus" Boogie said quickly adding "In you own way."

The two figure rushed into the darkness one a specture of one once a man and the other a man haunted by spectures... of his past.

They arrived at Bob Holly's house and pounded upon the door. A cursing a sleepy eyed Bob Holly answered asking who would be knokcing upon hios door at syuch an hour, intersperced with words that even made the dead hacksaw blush.

"Oh boogieman its you. Whats wrong is everything ok with you and the lovely Kelly Kelly?"

"No its noting like that" Boogieman exop;ained "It just that we have to get to the WWE Town Cematry before dawn and its too long by foot and we were sondering..."

"Well if its speed you want, youve come to the right place. Boogie when we both were at the top of the profession racing tour, I would have dopne anything to beat you. Hell I even tried to sabatoge you car if you remember. But when you rished your own life to save me when I hit the wall treying to cut you offf, you tought me the measning of sportasmanship...and true friendship. DAM after rehap from that crash you even gort me a job in the WWE. Whatever you ewant my frind you got it."

"Just the keys to old speedy, if shes still primed and ready to go.." said Boogieman.

"you Know she is" sais Bob Holly tossing gthe keys to Boogieman "you and old see though face just be careful out there ok... go get er done."

As the race car tore out of the old barn and on to the street the Boogieman and the hacksaw waved at Bob Holly, not knowing that more than just Bob Holly waved back at them. As they passed Boogieman's house next door rubber burning and engine pounding, a figure crouched on the upstaiors bedroom windsill sarcasticly waved them goodbye

"Goodnight boogieman" The bat winged for of the shaply Stephine Mcmann said in a voice rasphy with sexuality and hate. "You bropke me heart Boogieman. Now I will break your heat too!" her pale perfect skin shone in the moonlight as she raied the window and placed a saltry nylon clad leg into the room. "Enjoy your evening Bookiemasn... I know I will!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11 Dead man walking…again

Boogiemasn drove the car like it was a part of hos own body, a muscle car reflecting and flexing mike the own massive muscles on Boojiemans own steel tone body. The fast turns made the the tires scream like a newbie wrestler in a figure four leg lock, the whine of the engine was like the call of a bashine on a lonely scottich more, and the feeling of speed was asd intoxicating as any championship;p win. Boogieman, a man who had wond so many championships in both wrestling and prodessional speed car racing knew that this race was for a bigger prise, the life of a children.

"S-s-s slow dow!" Hacksaw cried "Your ganna kill us both"

"Youre already dread, you big old galoot of a ghost" Boggiemman reminded him.

"Hey that's right" said Hacksaw "Onward.. Hooooo!" Hacksaw sat back in his head arms behind his see though head. The morfe he relaxed the more he would slowly fade though the lassanger seat and eventually he wound yup setting in the backset until he saw the winding road to the WWE Town Cemitary coming into view. Hacsaw immediately passed tough the frount seat ion excitement half the way into the dashboard as he cried "The it is, the cemiatary, and its still dark, great driving Boogieman."

"I didn't drive" Boogieman said lowly, "I was driven… driven by the thought of those children who need out help."

They slid the car into the parking lot, boogieman leaped out the car window as the door was wlded shut aqnd hacksaw phased though the dashboard winsheild and engine and they both stood in frount of the car facing the dark and depressing cenitary.

"But where… WHWERE is McMhann sr.s grave at?" said bookienman looking over the expance of tombstones and cripyts.

"Oh I know, I wen to his funeral way back when…I rmemebr all my ol pals funerals… well except my own… I WONDER if everyone had a good time?"

"It was a blast Im sure, come one lead the wqay" Boogieman scoffed

They charges though the cemitary like mken on a misson, though often Boggieman would trip over a low tombstrone that Hacksaw had passed right though, but soon theny found themselves ion froundt of a giant pillar tombstone of granite and marble. Eched in its lage facase it read "Here lies Vince Mchann Sr. May he live though the WWE'.

"Well Ive done my part bud" said hacksaw "I guess its up to you to call up ol Vince Sr uhuh?""

Boogieman knew what he had to do. As little as he used his time stoppong power he used THIS gift even less, but this gift… or curse was what was need now, now what was needed was to talk to the deasd, and talking to the dead was a jobe few could do. And Boogieman was on the job

He knelt before the grave, loog grown over with grass. But bookingans pwwerful arm and huge hands arone and pulunged down, down into the earth, deep deep into the ground thaqt housed the body in the grave and up… up he pulled giant hadn fulls of dirt..dirt… and worms.

Quickly and as fearlessly as a persons whos curage was forgesd out of cold steel, Boogieman stuffed the hadful worms into his mourth, chewing and incantatiog. A mist grew around them, and it was coming as smoke afrom a from new starting fire or mist from a swamo. And in that mist, a incorporate figure was forming.

But as it formed and even as boogieman's chant finished, both Hacksaw and Boogioeman could see something was wrong. The giudre was so large… HUGE. Isnt massive indestict form was decoming more and more distinct… a man and man larger than even Boggieman. His legs were like the baknches of a tree, his armas like mucles eched fence posts his huge head had feachers that were becoming more and more recognizable!

"WQho disturbs me… who disturbs the giant who can not rest in his sleep… wh DEARs to disturb the cursed spirit of Andre The Gianty!"

"Oh my God" Boogieman murmered as if any good god would have anything to do with this feaqrsome scene. It was indeed Adnre standing bfroe them, his huge form was seethough and weightless but even so its impressive size was impressive.

"Ahhh, a ghost!" yelled hacksaw and he charged backward for a minutue until he realized that he too was a spirt, yes still he approached the grave site again with caution,..,

"What.." Boogieman stutted in spiteo f himself "What are you doing hjere? This is the Grave of Mr. Mahmoonn Rs!"

"NOOOO!" Said Andre his voice deep so deep that it was the only part of him that had actual physical substance "True it is his grave. But it is I who inhabit it., After my death someon placed me in this gave not my Own AND my sould has been unable to rest, longing… LONGING for REVENGE updo those that palced me in a grave not my own to not sleep for eternity."

"No, Mchannos Sr's body is not here? Now we will never know where the orginal WWF belt is We must find it. It's the only way for to find the answers we need!"

"AHHH HA HA HA AHA HA!" Adres spirt voice boomed out echoing off the tombstone like pins from as bowling ball, "What fools there mortals be. Why would you think only Vince Mchanoon Sr. knew who had the original belt. I was there for it all, I saw all in there WWF and I know all that happened there. I KNOW WHO holds the belt… the same man who placed me into this gave not my own… the make upon whoI will have my revenge!"

"Tell us then giant one" Said boogieman, not afraid to standf up to the lagest wrestler ever know, whater he was alive or dead, "tell me who has that belt today"

"AHHH HA HAS HA HA HAHA!" Adrea laughed the laugh of a mountain "You think I don't know who you are? The Boggieman is know for his powers even on THIS side of the deaqdly curtain. I know you and what you are capable of… your powers are great, you inhareted gift from a devil's marked one and you can dogeta things. You will do something for ME before I tell you what you wish to know."

"My mother was NOT Marked by the devil huge man!" Boogieman cried.

"I speak NOT of your mother, but I know you know magic, magic knowed only bey the greatest of voddo masters. I tell you now I will tell you want you want to know, but you muist first perform toes achient rite that will being me bqack to my physical form… you mayco use your voddo powers so can again walk this earth to sneek my revenge."

Boogieman was toen. tHE ginat was right, bookigamen could raise the deads. But to use this ungodly power, to setheven knows what upn the world… but what other choice did he have… what other couice did the children have… none. "I will do as you ask emence one, but how am I sure you will keep your end of the bargen."

The Giants voice was quiter almost not a roar but maybe… just maybe a growl of pain?" I was not always as this… I was not always a creaturn not of time or substacwe, only contoled by thoughts of revenge. I was once a man, a graet giant of a man its true, but a man with a hert as big as my huge fist. A heart that loved all… ALL who came to see and cheer me. That man is gone, but his honor is still a part of me. I desire only revenge upon the one who did this to me, I wish you or no others ill will. You maqy be sure because you have the word… the word of Andre the Giant."

Boogieman stood still just for a second seeing past the spirit, past the legend, and seeing what was left of a great man. "And that word" Boogieman said "is all I need"

Hacksaw began to protest but before he could fisih is please to Boogieman not to do so, Boogieman knelt beofer the grave, He cahnted in word that only a roomful of people over centuryies of mankind have known. His hands gestured wildnlyt, his eyes glowed and a power as hot and burning as it was cold and vile filled his hands… hand wich whe placed upon the grave. A red glow silled from his hands, covered the grave then sank into the ground below… Adres spirit disappeared, the are grew still, and all was slient.

Boogieman stood up, staggering as he was weekend by suck use of such powers.

"OH I am so glad you didnt do it!" hacksaw said his spiriot voice sounding releaved.

"I am afriad" Boogieman said as a rumble beagan quitly under the earth and began to grow " I had no chice!"

The movement of the ground above the grave was almost unnoticbale at first... then like a egg cracking from the heat the earth durst opne, and from the crack a hand... a huge grey haND arose. And from the earth arose the form of a giant levatation, a horrbale giant form...

And soon, far too soon the form of the being that once was the lagrest man in the world stood once more its amaging large form horible in its appearance. Flesh missed in spot on his body and face... the death rags that hung from his form smelled of dirt and were stained with unknown stains... but worst of all, his eyes, his dead yet alive eye glowwd red like the fires of hell.

"I return.. I return to SEEK REVENGE UPON THE WHO WHO ENTOMBED ME HER!"!

"Wait" said Boogieman "You said you would help us find the one who has the original WWF world title."

"And I will" Boomed the voice of the walking dead giant... "For that man is the same man reposiblem for my being barried an onothermans gave... We will find...,,. Hulk Hogan... and I will DESTROY HIM!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12 Bed Room of Doom!

So in the gave yard they stood. The gost of Hacksaw, the zombiefied Andre The Giant and The boogieman… A na without a body, a nam without a soul and a mon on a mission witch could take both of those things from him in the end.

Boogieman spoke. It will be light soon. Welsts get back to my house, Ill check in with Kelly Kelly and we can figure out how we find Hogan and get back that belt. The ruins on the back hold the key to thios mystery.. the key to so man thing it seems."

They got in the car. Andre sould not fit though the passanger window, so instead he pulled the door completyly off, though it was welded to the frameQ,. As boogiman palced the dorrr in the trunk he knew he would have to reweld it on before returning the vehicle to Holly. The ride home was in silence, the only nopise the rush of air though the open side of the car. Hackasw sat silent in the back, obviously disturbed by the face Boggieman had reanimated Hacksaw's once friend, the Giant. As for the giant, he had lain doen the passange seat and was stareached from uinder the dashboard clear into the read window, but he didn't seem to mind. He lay as still as a corpse never moving, never making a noice, a dead man in a lkivng wolrd. Boogieman was silent but hiw miond was moving at a pace few men's could. He knew what they had to do,,, Find Hogan, get the old WWF belt, get the full increription from the back, figure out translate late it, and that would answer WHAT was going on in WWE town. Not so simple, but boogieman thought "What has ever been simple in the life… of the Boiiensman?"

The race car rulled up into Boogieman's driveway as the night was just starting to hint at giving up its darkness. Boogieman shut off the engine.

"I'll check with KellY Kelly then we will find out where Higan is, we have to get to him quickly, I have the feeling there is' not much time to be wadted!"

The left the car and entered the house "Kelly Kel ly" boggieman yelled buit there were no ansewer!. Agin he Yelled "Kelly Kelly?" Then a sound came from the upstauirs, from the upstairs bedroom :"Ha ha haaahjaa ha ha Ha haa!" The voice was a womans, but not the vopice of the lovely Kelly Kelly, no it was the voice of a woman in which you could clearly hear the absence of som,ethiing… quite possibl;ely.. a soul

"Noooo!" Boogiman yell his eye as big as diner sasages." That's,.. that Stephine's evil laugh!" The three charged up the stair, gostly Hacksaw phased though the bedroom door, Boogieman was next as he threw the door open and Andre lumbered though the door breaking off a lage part of the door jam as the smashed into the room. What they all saw froze them with dread.

There in the Boogieman's own bed lay the nude form of the lovely Kelly Kelly and next to her, in an embrace like the embrace of the grave was a nearly nude Spehine Mchaann. Stephines batlike wings encircled Kelly kELLY like the awning of a tombstone and on Kelly Kellys neck, the remains of a horrible kiss as from two puncture wounds a bight red line of blood flew,

"Ahhh Lenard, you are finally home. I must say you took long enough, but don't worry Kelly Kelly and I found oh so many ways to entertain ourselves." Speine sais venom in her words dripijng as strongly as the blood from the lovely Kelly Kellys wounds as Stepione stoked the poor girl's nude hair. "But alas its almost morning and I must be going, I must thank her for such an… exciting time."

Boogieman leeped towards the bed but Stepinje was as quick as the night, Wings expanding, nude shapingly legs springing, Stepinie was out thw indow, he form flying into the night with an evil laugh…"

"NO!" Yelliedout the window after Stepine the Boogieman as only a man whos heart had been ripped out could yell "NO! You couldn't have done this!... You didn't know…. You couldn't have know Kelly Kelly's dark secret or you would have never done thie..this .. horiible thing youcve done!" Boogieman crumbeled to his knees, wishing death would take hime now.

The Grow was as unholy as iot was guttural. The sound like an animal in pain and only thinking of giving that pain to others. The nude form of Kelly Kelly, pale, the only color on her person the blod red that trickle down her neck and the crimson glow flickering in her eyes" She lunched herself, like the leap of a savagte beats her now poined teeth beared from her snarluign lips. Shee leepeed towards Boogieman, towards the man she had once loved, the man she now wanted to kill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapert 13 The edge of a christian soul

The Giant was between them and as fast os a rotting corse has even moved, he reached out and grabbed Kelly Kelly by the wrist. She truned and strich at him, he claw like nails digging out a portion of his rotting chest, but he didn't even seem to notice. Andre grabbed her by the other wrist anmd help he off the floor as she growls and hissed and thrashed about. He sounds were awful.

"No!" yelled Boogieman started back into reality bu the sight of what had once been his lovely Kelly Kelly in suckj pareal. "Don't hurt her!"

"She must be destroyed, ther is no cure for soething like this dark curse" Andre said and he started to pull eaqch of Kelly Kelly's wrists further apart form each other, as too tear her asunder like a child would a paper town."

"No!' Boggieman yelled Thinging fast he reasinzed he could never match the undead Giants strength, but he could do something. He leeped toward the nightstand, grabbed the alarm clock from the's resting place, and smashed it into his head. Time stopped and for the first time in what seemd like an house, the Boogieman took a breath.

He moved quickly much to do before the time stop owore off. Using all of his strength he was abel to loosen Kelly Kellys wrists from the vice like grasps of the the giant. He then placed her in the bed. Going to his closet he gbrabed every leaqther belt he could find and made them I nto straps.. He strapped the form of the lasy he loved so much to the bed as scurly as he could, making sure it was tight enough that should could never break free, but done os gently as he could for his love for her was as great as his huge muscles. Lastly he covered her nude form with a blanket and, night before the time stop ended, he bent over and gassed her on her forehead… and a tear fell from the boogiemans lips at the same time as the words fell from his mouth… "Im sorry… I am so so sorry my lovely Kelly Kelly."

After calming the giant and telling Hacksaw to stand guard at thehissing and convusing Kelly Kelly's bedside, Boogimena took the telphome from its cradle and made a call. "I need you and your boghter over here right now… No… no its not something bad… its something worse,,, yes, boggieman worse."

Soom there were a knock of then door and Bookieman opened it,.. In came Christan and Edge and they shaked and huigged the boogiemans' hand.

"what has happened" Christian said "We can as fast as we could. After what you savced us from, we wpould do anything for you boogie man!"

"Its beacswue of what I SAVED you from it that I need your help now." Boogieman explained "Its Kelly Kelly, she has been… 'attacked' by a vampire"

"A vampire, who?" Chriatian asked his eyes wide with awe.

"That's not important" Boogieman said. "As you know there is no cure, but as I saved you from your vampire possession under the power of Gangrel, I have a theory. You both might still have inert traces of vampire DNA in your blood. By transferring some of your blood into Kelly Kelly, the inert DNA might combine with the anert DNA. I know from my years at M.I.T that this wont stop the transfermantion, but it should slow it down emensly."

"We would do anything to help her" Edge exclaimed "No one knows the horror of what she must be going though as we do. Lets do this boogieman."

They worked quickly. Two recling chairs were brought up by the Giant, one in each hand. Edge on one side and Christian sat on the other. Boogiman opened up his old bag he used his time as a doctor. With tubes and needles he sat up a system of tranferance, the blood flood from chriatian and Edge into Kelly kELLY and then back into edge and Charistan. Within the first 15 mins Kelly Kellys thrashings sloed. Within and hour she was hard asleep.

"I can feel it in her blood" Christian said "The power, it is incredible."

"Yes" Said The Booierman "If not for there being two of you to help filter it I fear it would over take you as wel l. This is by no means a cure, but it might keep her alive and human for the time be ing!"

"I but there is a cure" Christain said confused "Like when your took out Gangrel and freed us from his hold. If you kill the Master vampire, you free thouse under his conrol"

"…or HER control" Boogieman lowly whispered dispondantly.

"what" said Edge

"Uh… its nothing" replied Boogieman "That just not an option right now. For now with your help we keep her alive. Somehoe this si all connected, the missing kids, the ruins of the WWF belt and perhaps to every person in WWE town... and their very souls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14 She really sends me

Boogieman sat beside the now sleppy Kelly kelly. He beauty ewas still there but now it was twisted by evil into a sexy darkness. He made a decision, stood up and looked at Christian and Edge.

"We have to go on, Boogieman shaid "there is nothing I can do for her here myself. Edge, christian you can stay here and the trnaferison s will keep her still nand not dangerous. There is no cure for now."

But" said Christioa "if you can kill the vampir that bit her she will return to normal"

Boogieman snapped "I said thats not possible right now! I, I am sorry my friend, I didnt bean to snao at you. This is hard to all of us. I dont want to leave her but I must sill try to help those children, and in doing so, somehow I might be able to help her. Andre, hacksaw, lets go down to the kitchen and talk about where we go from here.

In the kithcen Booghie man sat in a chair, The ghost of hacksaw jim duggan hovered above one and the rotting corcpe that was now adnre the gant stood still, as still as death.

"So we know the entire enscrpitoon is on the back od the original WWF title belt. And we know that halk Hogab has that belt. But now one knows where he is."

Hogan had left WWE town in shame after it was revield that the match in which he had defeated andre the gant had been fixed. They had cooppetd th recod book to give andre back that win, which was the only loss in andres careere. But Andre had been long dead by that point. The drs said he had dies of a worn out liver from year of hiting the bottle, but many in wwe town though he had died of a brpken heart oveer that tained lose.

"I know where that coward is" said andwqr the giant the beath from his gian moth smelling like rotting death itssfle.

"how could you" asked boogingman but fear he already knwr the answrrt

"I exist for no tother reason toan destroy that disle. I can sense himno amteer where he tries tohide. I might be an undead monster now, but hes even les of a mam than I am. I have no sould, his is rotten and yelloww."

"but we have to get thewr fast and I mean insatantlyy. I know a way a magival way, but I might hae to pull a few sting. But Hogan has money and prssibley security, we mayb e un for a gight."

"Im ready for anythign" Yelled Hacksaw Jim duggans ghost of. "I reme,bwr when I took on King Konh Bundy and The king harley race. All I need is a truust 2 by four and Im ready" at which handcas flew uo to the cealing of the kitcen and tupple a 2 by4 our of boogiemans kitvhcen cealing casuing it tpo buckle a little in the midle,.

HACKSAW!" Boogierman yells but only really sightly annoyed at the ghost who was more os a soild friend than most mortal peolep

"Sorry" said hacksaw as he phased though the cealing up tatsirs tos chack on the lovely kelly kelly. The borad would not pahad se though and aftetr pulling on it a few time, bagging it againt the cealing, he dropped it and it landed clanging at the zombie giants fet. Boobgiesman looked at the once man now a force of evngance and kneew he had to lay it on the lime with him.

"Andre" I can only say this," said boogieman "Youa have toe know I cant let you kill any man, not even hulk hoang."

"and YOU have to know" andre the zombies said as he wa;ked out the door onto the poch ready to leave" You can not stop me."

The wind belw into the kithcn. It belw in a chilling wind to fgo with the chilling and mostlikly true, words than the gainst hand lain at boogiermean s ear . Boogieman prepearre to go.

The trio stood at the entrance to the cave. Three beings; a gohst who was once a man, a man hanted by ghosts of the pats and a zombie. The smell of evil wafled from the entace, a mixture of uholyness and bull fesies.

"Why are we here again" asked the ghost of hanksaw jum duggan trying to sound brave but his voice was as thin as his corprial form,

""we have no time to waste" said the Boosiuemna "we must get to whever Hogan is and get that belt as soon as possib;me. There only one preson I know who can teliport us there, and she lives in, The Laberanth."

The three entered the cave and began to walk. The twist, the turns the curves, a trip that might have made less sane man madm, or prerhaps they were already mad and couldnt get any modder. After what seemed a hundred turns they stopped ahead they could hear the deep animal like breathing and a smell, a smell of man or beast, or the worst of both.

"he is here" said Boogieman and before he could say more from ahead in the shadows. Out alked a tall, man? He was all man, msucular and tall until you came to his head. That was the head of a bull a giant bull head and all. Boggie man wishpered "Mantaur!"

"I AM MANTAUR!" Ruled the half bull creatur who stoomd before them. "WHO DARE ENTER MY CATACOMBS!"

Andres the giant started fo launch his huige rotting foem at the beastman but Boohine man stopped him "No said boogsie man ?I go this"

"I dare to ask to apss" asid Boogiemna.

"THEN YOU MUST ANSWERM Y RIDDLE: Mantaur roard.

"as you wish" said the Boogieman

"What walks on themm legs at night, two legs during the day and foru legs un the morning?" Demanded Mantaui

"The answer is Man, he walk on for legs as a baby, two lebs as a man and three legs as on old man."

"YOU HAVE ANDSWERD CORRECTRLY YOU MAY PASS" Roard mantaur

"Wow said the gost of hacksaew Jim dugan "how did you get that so qucikly? You really are the grreatest detecive in the worlf."

"dont be so qucik to ffed his ego" cane a foice from the hall ahwead. "Mantar only knows one rifdlle, it always the same and Boofieman has been to my lair many a times Havent you my lovely" Into the light walked a georgis woman, the shaply form of Aksana.

I have been done here witch but most time not of my own choosing: asd Boogieman. "We need you to teliport us someplace."

The oh so sext Akasna cmae cloes to boogieman and stroker his chectws and leaned into him. "why of course I will, for a little alone time my dear"

"MO!" shoted the booieman. "My heart belongs to Kelly Kelly and it always sheall" I know that more than ever now that she is a vampire. I will never forsake her for a nutterr."

"are you shur" Aksana purred and suddem her formed change to that as a yet stiikl more beautiful woamn, The sexy Sable"

"I know your tricks with!" Boogieman said "You have been in the wee for years, now as akasn, and bbefore and sable, and dberash, and sunny but I know your true form. FABULOUS MULLAH" Boogieman pushed her back and she change yet agaoin, this time to an old woamn with saggy skin and graying hairs.

AT this the mantur snrted a lauygh. "GET out of ther you worthless cow' yelledd Mullah and the manyure skurred like a chided child down the long halls.

"Well boogieman, you thionk your so smart but I guess I guess your out of luck, if you wont DO for me I shant do for you. But what I see you have then ghost of hanksaw Jim duggan. I might be a with, but I am not a heartles witch. Hacksaw founded this would, the town in wish my laberanth and magic are based so I feel I do own him a favor. I will telli port you, but jisut for Hanksaw,\"

"why thank you miss" hanksaw started to say

"or" Mullah interupted "I could do you another favor. You see I just happened to knopw how you dies. I bet you sure would like tyo hear that as you have no menory of it"

Booriman look at the pained look on Hancksaws face and he knew hios friends pain. Hacksaw had never been able to remmebr the curcomsatnce of his death and this could possible be the reasin he had never been able to go to his just rewasd. This was too much to ask hacksaw to choice and boogieman was about to tell her to stop when hacksaw spoke

"teliport us" He said lowly

But hancsae" Boggieman said rtenderly " this might be your only chance to find out-"

"No said hacksaw furmly "Thsoe kids need help. I might no longer be a real man, but I know what is righ and what is wrong. Now lets go get tht belts."

"Your wonrg" said bookingman " you are more man than most men I have met, thank you my froend"

"ewww enoght of this sickening display, I got the coordinates from the giants mind. Or whats left of it, such a disqusting undead. Heres your teli- portal now get out of my sight" the witherted lsutfilled form of Famulus Mullas growleed

The prital opened up in a swirling mist. The band of three looker at each other and they step thpugh into the mist, and into there destiney


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15 I Killed A Real American!

The three appear in a quiet explosion of smoke and mist. Boogieman looked around. They were in a house... a mansion really, the funating were of tghe most pricy, but lacked the taste an humility that would make the place inhabitale. The ghost of Hacksaw spoker first "Ok how do we find him. There must be a thousand rooms in a place like this.

"I knocw" The undead Nadre The giants voice was low but still had the impact of a drop kick to the faceee. "I can feel him, I can smeel my vengance."

Boogieman was worried, he had neeeded This zombie of a man, a monsterous man, a man who waS THE size of a monster in life. But was he a manster now after death. In life there was no one who could match Andre's strength and now, now as an undead, his strenth waqs only madnified. Boogieman felt his own muscle ripple under this tight polo shirt, but he knew even they woulnt be enough to stop a force of natre lkke Andre the giant. He could nlet Andre kill. Hogan. No maytter how bad a human being Hogan was, he was still am man. Boggieman had never been a party to the death of someone who didnt deserve it, sure he had killed before but only when his or anothers life was in the ballace. Boogieman reached into his pocket and stoked his alrm clock. It was there waiting, if Andre couldnt be controled he would pull it out, smakhs it againt his head, and use the time stop to Remove Hogan from the Giants wrath. As for what to do with an angey 8 foot tall undead giant, well the Boggieman would cross that bidge when he cossed it.

"Lead the was" said Boogieman. The giant pushed pass boogieman nearly kncoking him over in the giant's rush to go up the large stair way towards what must be his pray. Boogieman stood for a second in awe of the raw power that was this giant.

The stoof before a large bedroom door, a gold star hung from it with the word 'Hulkster's Hangout" on it. "Check it out said the Booieman.

Hacksaw's ghost stuck hus head thought the door, only the bottom half of his incomporial body remaing in t eh hall wayy. His had reappaeed and HacsaW said "Hes in there, hes laying on a chocu. I think hes passed out or something."

"Thats all I need to know" The giant growled. And with a motion that in a normal man would be a slight shove, the giant pushed the door and it exploded inward like a.

The three enteed the room and the blode haired mand jumped from the couch. The smell of booze and sweet were think in the room. The man who was once an icon ot millions of shildren stood with a horrified look on hios face. His dirty robe fell off his body and he was wearing only his under ware. Age had turned muscle to flab, his one strong legs were spndily. But the look on his face upon seeing the partial rotting form of Andre the giant spoke volumes... and each book in those volumes read 'Fear"1

Adre started towards Hogan but hogan screammed in fear as he half leeped half fell over the back of the counch. As Andre picked up the couch in one had and tossed it though the large bay window in the room, Hogan scampered toward a desk and hit a button on itt. An alarm sounded and boogieman thought to himself "Im heaqrd a lot of alrmas kin my life. And none of gthem have been good."

The other 2 doors in the droom slid open and 6 large forms ran into the roon. "we should have know he would have dobyguards" Boggieman said as he stuck an judo solanan Karate stance. It had been years sense Boogieman had used his 4outh degree blackbelt skill but he knew to fight this man opponents his pure strength would nto eb enough. Ther forms entired the light and Hacksaw let out a gakps.

Before them, chaging at them like giant tigars towartds injered prey were the three greatest tag teams ever, The Legion od doo, Demolition and the nasty Boys. "Ahhh!" Cried hacksaw as he retreated to the back of the room "This cant be. Hawk is dead!"

"Your dead too!" Said the boonigeman.

"Thats right" reponded Hacksaw, lets go get them

The battle was fearic. The Nasty boys and Hawk grabbed the giant and were trying to each wrestle a limb into submission. Boohieman had Smash on his left and aNIMAL on his right and was kept bussy block each of their blows with his nija like quickness and his years of marital arts training. Behind him hovefred The Ghonst of Hacksaw who was being minace3d by Smash. Boogiamn was holdingh hios ownn again the two massive men, blaocking each blow like a bruce lee movie, but event time Smach would punch at Hacksaw, hacsaw would go immaterial and smacshes fist would go though him landing on either booieman's back of his head or neck.

"Ughfh!" moaned booieman. "hacksaw stop your gettingf me attacked from all sides" but it was too late the blows to the back of Boogieman's head slowed him just enoughn that some of the blows from the frount were making co ntact. Shi's stance faulted and he fell back, though Hacsaw and onto the floor. The three fillians were upion him pinnign him down. He saw Ax reach to his waist and pull out an Axe. Boogieman thouigh, "Is this is? My masive strength failing me, My years of training in fighting and Im pinned down like a rat. I have to think of the kids, I have to get fre e but they have me pinned down. So much for the great detective, with all may skills, all my keep opersvational gifts I...I WAIT! Thats it. I notice when wtaching their eyes duing the fight that... that... they never blinked. The average human blinks 37 time a minute and they never blinked ones." Boogieman remembered his years at the FIB, the time in the labs and the fact that the one thing most ofthen forgoten in their years of building anomotomic rep[licas was the remember to make them blink. "Of course Hawk is dead" Boojimanmn though "These are just robot copies, but how can I... of course"

Boogieman shouted to Hacksaw! "Hacksaw!, Phase though the giys holding me down, and keep phing as though tham."

"Uh oh window" Said Hacksaw and he started flying, passing though the trees boogieman assaltants, back and forth and as he did so their m,kovenemts became jerky, they stutteded. Ax dopped his knive and the tree eventually stiffed on top of Boogieman and fell fooff. Him.

Bogghieman leaped up and looked at the shorted out robots scatted on the gloor there. "Booken toys... broken toys used by a broken man." Boogieman whispered. Then he remembered The giant ans turned to help the undead monster. What he saw made him gasp.

Andre had wrestled The Nasa boy adn Hawk into a place where they were all wrapped up and hel in one of Andre's giant arms. Hith his other hand Andre reached around and grabbed a huge 3 foot long peice of galasss that be broken off when the large windo in the3 room had be broken. With one ginat swing, like a slice of some horrible sword, Andre brouhgt the large glass shard down and acrross all three assailents necks. Their heads went flying across the room to land next to where Hogan was hiding beiond the overturned couch. The headssaa spit sparks and wires wiggled from there no longers connnected necks until they lay still silently at last.

"Andre" Boogieman yelled "How did tyou know they were Robots?"

"I didnt!" Andre said growly as he tossed the now headless bodies across the room and charged to warsd the now whimpering Houlkster!

"Oh my god, hes mad!" thoight boogieman. "Hes an unstopable monster who wont quit until hes killed Hogan. And its up to me to stop him."

Andrea reached Hogan in 3 strides and movents almost too quick for a dead man, he snached up Hogan 3 feet off the grpounf, hogan's neck in the giants huge vice like hand... a vice that was powerfully closing.

"No!" yelled Booieman "You cant kill him!' Boogieman knew he had to stop him and he reached into his pocker to pull out... nothinG!

"Are you looking for THIS!" Andre said he continude to dangle Hogan like a ruga doll in one had, but in the other hand hew held... Boogieman's alramclockkkk. "I took this from you as we jostled each other on the stars." Andres giant hand crushed the alarm clock like a child would wad up a peice of paper! "I think time has in deed run out... for YOU Hulk Hogam!" The giants hand clinced tighter and tighter on Hogans head.

Boggieman prepared himself to see a man die!


End file.
